Jensen
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Some superstars are on a mission to seduce Adam. There is a couple of problems with their plan however. Rated for themes and language.


**...Once again JoMoFan-Spots fault. She shot this idea out and then pouted and begged until she got her way. Evil brat *glares*. Anyway this is what came out of that idea. Enjoy.**

"So Smurfette. I hear that your dick is leaving." The tall Canadian blonde scowled and ignored the voice. Yes one of his favourite people in the world was leaving the WWE. Jeff had decided to take a break, get back to his art and spend some time just relaxing. Adam had tried to get some time off as well, but Vince had told him that they couldn't have two top superstars disappearing at the same time.

"Oi Princess, I'm talking to you!" Adam once again ignored the call and kept walking. He knew exactly who was talking to him, the obnoxious tones of the Miz were easy to identify.

"Hey!" Adam found himself jerked around. Both Miz and Punk were standing in front of him, smirking.

"What do you want?" he growled, crossing his arms.

"Well Princess," Punk sneered. "Hardy's leaving soon." Adam glared at him.

"We were just wondering how you were planning to survive while he's gone," Miz asked, titling his head.

"I'll survive just fine," Adam snapped. Miz stepped up and ran his hand along Adams shoulder.

"I'm always available," he offered. "Always wanted to get a taste of the famous Adam Copeland's ass."

"Get off me," Adam yelled, jerking his arm away. "I'm dating Jeff! I won't cheat on him!" Punk laughed.

"That's what you said about Randy," he reminded. "You had no problem bending over for me." Adam glared.

"That was a different time," he argued. "A different place." He wasn't lying either. There was a time in his past when he had been, for lack of a better term, a man-whore. He'd bent over for anyone who had wanted it and broken more than a few hearts in the process. But the day that Jeff had asked him out was the day that his cycle had been broken. Jeff had treated him like a person, with respect and love, and had forced him to see that he didn't need to whore himself out to anything with a dick to get affection and love.

"Everyone knows that as soon as Jeff leaves you're going to be right back to your old ways," Miz said. "And when that day comes you're going to be bent over begging for cock to fill your slutty ass all over again."

"Not going to happen," he argued. "I love Jeff. I'd never cheat on him." With that he turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Adam rushed into his hotel room. He had just finished an explosive match for Smackdown, one in which he had been thrown around and rubbed against for almost 20 minutes. His opponent had obviously wanted him worked up, and it had certainly worked. He was harder than he could ever remember being and he was frantic to get off. The blonde began to search his bags frantically, looking for the one thing that he never left home without.<p>

"Come on!" he screamed. When his search still didn't turn up what he needed he lunged for his cell phone, dialling the number of the one person who would be able to solve his problem.

"Ads?" came the sleep roughened, honey tones of his boyfriend.

"Jeff?" he asked urgently. "Did I accidentally leave Jensen there?" Jeff groaned over the line.

"No Adam, I saw you pack your vibrator," he sighed. "And _please_ stop calling it Jensen. It's an inanimate object. It doesn't need a name." Adam pouted, despite the fact that he knew his boyfriend couldn't see it.

"But Jeff…" he whined. "Jensen feels so good. It hits my prostate so well. And it's missing!" Jeff sighed again.

"Adam…" he started.

"Someone stole it!" Adam shrieked. "Oh my god, someone stole Jensen." The thud from Jeff's head hitting the wall was easily audible over the phone but Adam was too busy freaking out to notice it.

"Adam, I'm going to hang up now," Jeff warned. "I'm going back to sleep. It's too early to listen to you freak out." It took Adam almost 10 minutes to realise that his boyfriend had hung up on him.

"That bastard," he muttered, dropping his phone on the nightstand. "How dare he hang up on me?"

* * *

><p>It was another two weeks after that when Jeff turned up unexpectedly at RAW. He ignored the shocked greetings and headed straight for the locker room, shoving Miz against the lockers as soon as he saw him.<p>

"Where did you put his fucking vibrator?" he growled. Miz tried to push him off.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Jeff slammed him against the lockers again, making sure to slam his head against the metal.

"Adams fucking vibrator," Jeff snarled in his face. "Someone took it and I'd be willing to bet my vacation time that it was you or Punk. Or probably both of you. "

"Jeff," Miz interrupted.

"He's called me every night that he's been away!" Jeff yelled, finally losing his patience. "When he's home he's obsessing over the whereabouts of that fucking thing! So if you have any idea where his vibrator is you will tell me now!"

"Ok, ok," Miz said. "Let me down." Jeff stepped down and Miz turned around to pull the needed object out of his bag. Jeff snatched it and walked out of the room, intending to hit Smackdown's city before getting some much needed rest.

"Jeff!" Adam shrieked flinging himself at the younger man. "What are you doing here?" Jeff looked at him before walking into the hotel room, blonde Canadian and all.

"I found something that I thought you might want," he explained, digging through his own bag in order to find 'Jensen' before handing it off to his boyfriend.

"Jensen!" Adam screamed hugging it to his chest. "Where did you find it?"

"I figured out who took it," Jeff explained, taking the vibrator and placing it back in his bag. Ignoring the whine that came from his boyfriend he scooped his favourite blonde up and carried him to the bed.

"Bed now," he ordered. "We'll play with it later."

"Him," Adam protested, snuggling into Jeff's side regardless. "Jensen isn't an it." Jeff growled and Adam shut up, drifting off to sleep. He was going to get a reminder of who his ass belonged to when Jeff woke up. That was something that Jeff was sure of.

**For those of you who don't follow Terrahfry on twitter you probably won't understand the Jensen thing. Basically she loves Supernatural. And Jensen Ackles. So there is a running joke between our group of ladies that her Adam muse owns a vibrator named Jensen. Thats where it came from.**


End file.
